Currently, websites are available for users to share media content, such as photos, audio clips, or video clips with other users. Such websites may allow a user to upload pictures to a user designated portion of the website. A user may also send an email announcement to notify other users that the pictures have been uploaded. The process of first uploading a set of pictures and then subsequently sending out an email to a list of recipients can be time consuming and inefficient.